


stay

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, IDW Nebulous, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentecles, but still not the sexy kind, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “Simple as that. Aft up,” he commands, pulling up on their hip. “Keep your helm down. Aft up, helm down.”





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @sweet-talkin-gladiator's muse Nebulous. Not beta read.

Ironhide  _ snaps _ .

Tackling Nebulous to the floor, Ironhide snarls, rolling them both over until he manages to get the other pinned. Straddling the back of their thighs, he plants a servo on their upper back and leans forward, putting considerate weight on it to keep Nebulous down. Beneath him Nebulous heaves, panting heavily, and if it weren’t for the grin on their faceplates Ironhide would almost be worried about having hurt them.

_ Almost _ .

“ _ You _ ,” he hisses, shifting his weight and leaning down harder, “are one of the most  _ infuriating _ creatures I have  _ ever met _ .” He shifts again, this time slipping a knee between their thighs and shoving them apart. “An absolute  _ tease _ .”

Nebulous laughs, giving a little wiggle of their aft. “How else am I supposed to get your attention?” they ask, almost petulantly. Ironhide growls, pressing down even harder, and moves again so that he’s now kneeling between their legs. Their triumphant grin growing, Nebulous arches their back, lifting their aft. Ironhide growls again, using his other servo to grab their hip.

“You could  _ ask _ .” He digs his digits into Nebulous’ plating. “Simple as that. Aft up,” he commands, pulling up on their hip. “Keep your helm down. Aft up, helm down.”

“So  _ demanding _ .” Despite the half-sparked complaint Nebulous does as they’re told, pressing back into Ironhide with another wiggle of their aft. Ironhide, in turn, thrusts forward, pushing at their aft with his modesty panel and giving yet another throaty growl. Nebulous laughs. “You could  _ ask _ .”

“You could  _ be quiet _ and  _ open up _ .” Ironhide punctuates his words with another thrust, moving the servo on their hip to palm at their valve cover. Much to his delight, it slides away from underneath his digits, quickly coating them in lubricants. Ironhide hums, obviously pleased, and immediately seeks out Nebulous’ node, making Nebulous gasp. They arch underneath the servo still holding them down, and Ironhide hisses, pressing down in reminder. “ _ Stay _ .”

Nebulous bares their dentae. “Make me.”

“ _ Fine _ .”


End file.
